User talk:The parkster/Talk Archive 1
Welcome! At the top of each page there is a tab that says "move". Click on that tab, then there will a place where you get to choose your new name for the page and the reason for moving it (second one not needed). --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 13:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I would like to ask why you made the pages Turrets, Vehicles, and Weapons. Just out of curiosity --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 20:09, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Re: ??? The reason why the page was changed is because the Weapons page is made for everyone, not just for the covenant neutralists. In the future if you make a page with Covenant Neutralist/ it is considered a sub-section of the covenant neutralists (and has a link in the top corner that says to return to the covenant neutralists). As for your sig, just type --~~~~ after each message. PS. Place at the top of each page to signify that it belongs to you. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 17:10, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Well, I am a captain in the CAF, which is a halo fanon usergroup. I fixed all problems that may have occured with the moving of your page. -63 means that is the amount of info taken away from the page. My user page is khaki due to a semi-long and semi-complicated process, but it gets easy after a few times. I can try to make one for you, but you will have to tell me which colour you want the background to be using this --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023Comm Channel 17:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Well most of the users live in the central and western USA, as opposed to myself who lives in Eastern canada, so I am one of the only ones on right now. As for user groups, all you need to do is make a page for it, then ask other users to join. Of course, you still need to go through the long and complicated process of making userboxes for each ranks. I suggest talking to RR or 091 about that. The reason why we have custom sigs, is because we modded them. If you go into your preferences, there should be a small textbox. Copy and paste the code for your sig into it and check off the box that says "Raw Signatures". After that save your preferences. If there are any problems I would be gald to fix your sig for ya. Hope that answers your questions. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:00, 9 November 2007 (UTC) The contribs link for you is . --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:27, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Well, not sure whats wrong. Talk to one of the admins for help. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) If you go into your preferences, there should be a small textbox. Copy and paste the code for your sig into it and check off the box that says "Raw Signatures". After that save your preferences. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:22, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Re: A Proposition Terribly sorry, but I must decline. I am extremly, extremly busy with several Halo Fanon RPs, an upcoming project with Lordofmosterisland, and a project of my own. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:07, 12 November 2007 (UTC) My project is Halo: Utter Conflict, and Lordofmonsterisland and myslef are going to do one on the Prophet-Elite War, or something that occured a while after it. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:43, 12 November 2007 (UTC) What is your proposition then? --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:50, 12 November 2007 (UTC) it is something that covers the adventures of several of my characters throughout the Human-Covenant War. I have finished Chapter 2 but I am a tad lazy to post it. The story so far can be found here --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:11, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Something about the Prophet-Elite war. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:54, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks, it might help. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:43, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Since you're online, I thought I'd ask if you could upload some pics from Halopedia to here for me. I'd do it myself, but I can't (I won't say why because it takes too long). But would you? I'll give you the links if you say yes. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 18:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) OK, here they are. There's quite a few here though: *Ultra Grunt on Nibesa *Elite Ultra on Ketynic 'Ilwol *Elite Zealot on Jemsal 'Emvadson *Drone 1 on Luzzda *Drone 2 on Luzzda *Hunter 1 on Cer Muso Coun *Hunter 2 on Den Muso Hico *Jackal 1 on Jaig *Jackal 2 on Ank *Hunter 3 on Cer Muso Coun *Hunter 4 on Den Muso Hico *Brute Captain Major on Jarikus *Brute Captain Ultra on Samorulan Thanks for the help. Just don't actually put then in the image section of their infoboxes, I'll do that. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:05, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Go ahead then, I'll just work on them once they're up. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the help, and as for returning the favor, what would you want me to do? I don't know about joining us in the writing though, I'd have to ask G23. Demakhis already asked, and he said yes, but they know each other personally (have met face to face; I think they go to the same school). --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:19, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Well I really, really don't want to make anymore nations/species/alliances/whatever-you-want-to-call-thems, because there's a lot of people starting to say "no more new factions" and I really can't think of anything to go with it. Sorry. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:43, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Alliance? I noticed that your faction the Covenant Neutralists needs an ally? Well, i just recenly created a new faction, called the Imperial Elite Empire. You might want to consider this to "finish" your story. Scarab-Grunt 03:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) well Well i just started it so, you can't blame me there, i just started putting it together. But it sounds good, when would you like to begin? Scarab-Grunt 05:01, 23 November 2007 (UTC) great Sounds good for the turns on the page, as for the name they all sound good, which do you prefer? tell me when it is "my" turn for the page. Scarab-Grunt 18:00, 23 November 2007 (UTC) It is because the new colour scheme has white font and it will not show up on the infobox. Just change your skin an you will be fine. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:33, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ???????????? Its not letting me change the skin? Any help? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com